Hein (Final Fantasy III)
Hein, also known as Hyne, is a minor antagonist in Final Fantasy III. Story Hein had gained the trust of the king of Castle Argus, which governed a large region of the Floating Continent, and became the castle's wizard. In reality, he is one of several monsters sent by Xande to cause chaos on the Floating Continent, and his true form is that of a skeletal being. He casts a spell over the Elder Tree, causing it to float over the desert south of Castle Argus, and christens it Castle Hein. Hein bewitches the castle's inhabitants and imprisons them in his new fortress, where he terrorizes the neighboring town of Tokkul. Luneth and his friends are captured during a raid and are brought to the living castle. They overcome the guards and monsters and ascend the decaying tree to face Hein, who shows no remorse for his actions. The Warriors of Light defeat the crazed mage, and the Elder Tree returns to its true form. Before replanting itself in the forest from whence it came, the tree restores the royal family and guards of Argus to their rightful place at the throne. Gameplay Hein is fought as a boss. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Hein appears as a prominent character for the Crystal Tower content. Though he wears the same colors as Hein, he has been named Amon by the developers, after his palette swap. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hein appears as an enemy during Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hein appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Hein appears as a sub-boss in the Eureka Forest and uses Thundaga as his ability. Upon defeat he will drop the Artemis Bow, 900 EXP, and 5,130 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Hein is fought in the "Hein's Castle" dungeon. Its classic dungeon has 48 as its difficulty level and costs 37 stamina. Its elite version has 80 as its difficulty level and costs 52 stamina. Hein changes his weakness through Barrier Shift, his weakness changing between ice, fire and lightning. His defenses are not so high compared to other bosses of his difficulty level. The player's main concern is Hein's high evasion, being barely able to score a single physical attack on him with the exception of Soul Breaks. It is recommended to have two offensive mages, one white mage and two tanks, and keep trying to hit him with magic/mental break. Hein casts debuffs constantly. Blind is the least of the party's worries, Poison can be ignored as long as healing is constant, but Confuse can prove troublesome. Confusion can be healed by attacking with one of the mages. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hein appears with a dark-elemental cards with his Yoshitaka Amano artwork and ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Hein2 TCG.png|Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Hein_TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' artwork. Gallery Hein1.gif|Hein (NES). FF3NES-Hein.gif|Hein's battle sprite (NES). Hein DS.png|Hein's battle sprite (DS). FFIII Manga Hein.jpg|Hein in the manga. Hein-YnKDFFIII-majichi.png|Hein after fusing with Ifrit and Shiva. ShivaHeinIfritColorArt-YnKDFFIII.jpg|Color art of Hein with Shiva and Ifrit. Etymology Hein is most likely named after Magere Hein, the Dutch name for the Grim Reaper. This is fitting, as the Grim Reaper is often depicted as a living skeleton. Trivia *A major allusion to Hein is present in Final Fantasy VIII in shape of the mythological Great Hyne. *A character named Douglas Hein also appears as a major antagonist in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. fr:Hein it:Hein Category:Non-player characters in Final Fantasy III Category:Antagonists